


Float

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Tegoshi is curious about Shige's hair for Kindaichi.





	Float

"They gave you this?" Tegoshi curiously combs his fingers through the raven black hair pieces on the shelf in the dressing room for Shige's filming of Kindaichi.

"Hm" Shige replies absentmindedly, busy typing in his phone. They're about to get ready to go home, Tegoshi having come to pick Shige up because it was on his way, or that's what he tells himself, and he's curious about the set.

"Show me what it looks like on you," Tegoshi chuckles, handing Shige the pieces of hair. Shige looks up with an annoyed frown but takes the pieces anyway. Usually he has a stylist to do it, but he's quite skilled himself and so he manages to show Tegoshi a somewhat presentable Kindaichi Kousuke look. The soft, large curls blend in perfectly with his own natural hair and Tegoshi makes an approving pout, watching Shige in the mirror and then Shige himself. He walks around Shige sitting on a chair, having a closer look at the style and can't hide a grin.

"It's so long," he remarks, and his fingers reach out to stroke through it, "if you styled it differently, you'd make a hot chick"

Shige snorts silently at that. "Can we go now?"

"Hm, not yet," Tegoshi humms, his fingers still busy with the curls. "I wanna do that some time"

"Do what?"

"Style it"

Shige doesn't reply but doesn't dodge away either as Tegoshi's fingers begin to massage his skin, going from there to combing through the hair gently, and by now it's more than just a curious testing of what styling can do. Shige sighs softly and Tegoshi feels it in his fingertips and humms, time slowing down as Shige gets lost in the soft touches, closing his eyes for a second.

"I could do this for hours," Tegoshi says dreamily, his self-proclaimed clumsy chubby fingers combing gently through Shige's hair, the real and fake parts. Tegoshi likes Shige's fingers much more than his own. They're long and beautiful and they type smart words. Tegoshi also likes Shige's concentrated face when he's writing, unshaved and with glasses. And he likes the way Shige is like now, relaxed and letting Tegoshi rub the stress of today's filming off, making it float out of his body.

Shige has his eyes closed and sighs contently as Tegoshi's fingertips graze his scalp gently. Tegoshi watches Shige's pretty face in the mirror before he leans in, bending down, his lips an inch away from Shige's when the other opens his eyes in just that moment. Tegoshi doesn't back off, but his heart suddenly feels like it's pounding like a large drum.

He opts to pull back then because it's becoming awkward but then Shige's lips are on his and he is sure he couldn't pull back now if he tried. Shige's lips are soft and they move against his own naturally. Tegoshi sticks to his saying and doesn't think, just feels, and now he thinks he's the one floating away.

When they part, Shige smiles.

"Your perfume is so presumptuous," Shige remarks and Tegoshi laughs one of his clear, bright and obnoxious laughs.

 


End file.
